thelastofthedroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarkin
Wilhuff Tarkin or Admiral Grand Moff Tarkin is a Imperial Admiral who works for the Galactic Empire. A staunch supporter of Palpatine, he becomes an important part of the Galactic Empire, as he became a Moff, making him one of the most important and most powerful people in the galaxy, and leads Death Squadron to many battles during ''The Last of the Droids''.'' Personality Tarkin can be charming and polite when he needs to be, but he can quickly shift to ruthlessness if necessary. He is a man of strong ambition and iron will, and loves being in control of anything or anybody. Despite his mantra to never show extreme emotion, Tarkin does have a quick temper, is exceedingly prideful, and somewhat impatient. He also has a sarcastic sense of humor, and even trades barbs with the Emperor on occasion. History The ''Interdictor ]] Tarkin first appeared in the Clone Wars era when he was talking the sinister Jedi Council about a new Galactic Republic weapon named the ''Interdictor. It was an Immobilizer 418 cruiser part of the Republic. Yoda suggested the Anakin should lead it with the 501st Legion but Tarkin suggested to take clone commando Admiral Victor Strang. Yoda agreed and the villains turned off Tarkin's hologram. Destroying Grievous Moff Tarkin first appeared in The Last of the Droids era at Vassek, destroying the heroic General Grievous's lair by bombarded with one of the new lines of Star Destroyers, his ''Imperial-I'' class Star Destroyer, Executrix. Once Grievous and his heroic IG-100 MagnaGuards fired at the sinister Destroyer, Tarkin launched ARC-170 Starfighters and BTL-B Y-Wing Starfighters to take care of the heroes. Repelling the attack, Grievous launched his famous Vulture Droid squadron, The Grievous Legion, as they attacked the sinister fighters before the hero himself got into his personal Belbullab-22 starfighter Soulless One and led the attack against the Executrix. Tarkin then ordered his Clone troopers to launch a new model of starfighters for the Galactic Empire which were TIE/HU Hunter multi-role starfighters. As the battle continued, Grievous knew they had lost the advantage and they had to retreat as Tarkin was pleased. He soon ordered his Clone commander to begin taking over the castle and not to destroy it, as the commander personally led the assault.Soon, Darth Vader had contacted Tarkin and told him that The Emperor wanted to see the Death Star, Tarkin asked why and Vader soon told him he needed to check its construction and Tarkin said he would come and would leave a officer in charge of capturing Vassek. The Return of the Confederacy Tarkin was aboard the ''Executor-''class Super Star Destroyer ''Executor'' with Darth Vader, Emperor Palpatine and Fox. While the two Sith Lords were talking about Palpatine's new weapon, Tarkin came and asked if the station would be able to carry Destroyers, and Palpatine said that they would. Tarkin then left the bridge of the Executor while Fox, Vader and Palpatine continued to talk about the Death Star. .'']] When the Battle droids were revealed to be reactivated, Vader contacted Fox to let him know that they were heading to Fresia. As he and his master boarded Palpatine's Shuttle, Palpatine asked if Tarkin knew of what was going on, and Vader said he should if Fox radioed him. When they got onboard the ''Executor, Tarkin, having been informed by Fox of what was going on, already had the fleet prepared to make a jump to Fresia. At the Emperor's command, they made their way to the planet. Upon arriving at Fresia, Palpatine ordered Tarkin to send Death Squadron and the Sentinel-class landing crafts to invade the planet. But before Tarkin could give the orders, the landing crafts started to turn around, confusing Tarkin.When Palpatine demanded to know what was going on, Vader told him that they were being chased by Droid Gunships and Vulture Droids, which had also destroyed their TIE Fighters. Palpatine was angry, but later he received a call from Admiral Victor Strang, who was at Kuat overseeing the construction of the Empire's newest weapon, the ''Conqueror''. When he heard that the ''Conqueror ''was completed, he ordered Vader to pull the forces back, as he wanted to see his new weapon. Vader complied with his master's request, and ordered Death Squadron to head towards Kuat. Appearances * * * * * * * Category:Imperial Leaders Category:Imperial Admirals Category:Imperial Officers Category:Villains Category:Republic Leaders